1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to removable emergency lighting, more particularly to a removable emergency light that can be used as a flashlight in case of a power outage.
2. Prior Art
Emergency safety lighting is commonly used to provide light when a power outage occurs. The lights are able to function during a power outage by using batteries that energize a light bulb. This process illuminates the area directly around the light.
Emergency lighting is mainly used in commercial buildings to direct occupants to an exit in the event of a power outage. Emergency lighting is not required or normally used in a personal residence because occupants will usually use a flashlight; also, the cost of placing emergency lighting in a residence is prohibitive because emergency lighting requires special housing and wiring. There are several problems with using a flashlight during a power outage. One is finding a flashlight in the dark and, two, even when a flashlight is found it may not have batteries and would be useless.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,378 (1997) teaches a flashlight light that can be plugged into a standard wall socket. Such a device poses a hazard to children who would be attracted to the socket by the flashlight. Because the flashlight sticks out from the wall; it would be in a position to be easily damaged by movement along the wall. Also having a flashlight on the wall may not be compatible with the interior design space.
Patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,181 (2005) teaches safety lighting that can be hidden and recessed in a wall. Such devices are too costly for the average homeowner and would not provide light to illuminate an area were it was not installed, such as a closet or cabinet.
The prior art lacks an emergency light that can be placed in a standard 22.5 cubic inch, single gang electrical box; be easily wired into a standard electrical system; and be removed in a time of emergency.